


Not What it Sounds Like

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Yuri Plisetsky, Asexual Character, Asexual Yuri Plisetsky, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Living Together, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yurio totally gets the wrong idea.Sentence 6: “On second thought, I don’t want to know.”





	Not What it Sounds Like

If you ever told Yurio that he would be living with Yuuri, he’d have told you to fuck off. But, somehow, it is true. Ever since Yuuri came to train in Russia with Victor, the love struck couple have been living together. Which means that Yuuri moved into the apartment he and Victor have been sharing for the last year.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Yurio cares about Victor and Yuuri in his own way, but he just wishes they weren’t so… openly lovey with each other. They’re always hugging and kissing and holding hands and calling each other nicknames, and Yurio can rarely see this sort of loved up behaviour without rolling his eyes.

And, being a sex and romance repulsed aroace, Yurio also isn’t enamoured by sharing an apartment with a couple who are clearly sexually active. So he’s always hoping that when he goes to bed at night, he won’t hear any suspicious noises from their bedroom.

But it has been two weeks, and things are going pretty well. Until one evening, when he hears something that sounds dangerously like a moan emanating from Victor and Yuuri’s bedroom.

“Fucking hell,” Yurio mutters, putting down his phone and storming through the apartment. He bangs on the door and says, “What the fuck are you doing in there?” And then it occurs to him… “On second thought, I don’t want to know.”

But then the door opens and he sees Yuuri smiling at him. Victor is in the background, hopping and holding his foot in his hands as he moans in pain.

“Victor stubbed his toe,” Yuuri explains.

“Shit, it hurts,” Victor says, but he kind of looks like he wants to laugh.

“Oh, sorry, I guess,” Yurio says, and he’s blushing as he goes back to his room.


End file.
